memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Laird Macintosh
|birthplace = Evanston, Illinois, USA |deathday = |deathplace = |roles = Background Actor |characters = Holographic GI }} Laird Macintosh is an actor who appeared as a holographic GI in the fourth season episodes and . He received no credit for his appearances but is listed on the call sheets of the episodes. Macintosh is the older brother of VOY background actress Heather Rattray and took their mothers maiden name as last name. Between 2003 and 2009, he was married to costumer . Early in his career, Macintosh worked behind the camera as boom operator on the family adventure The Sea Gypsies (1978) and as property master on the family movie Mountain Family Robinson (1979). In both movies, his sister Heather Rattray appeared in front of the camera while on the latter Gordon Rattray worked as art director. In the late 1980s, Macintosh also started to work in front of the camera. He had featured roles in episodes of Hotel (1987, with Michael Spound, Monte Markham, and Paul Rossilli), Tales from the Crypt (1990, with Teri Hatcher, Miguel Ferrer, and John Kassir and directed by Fred Dekker), Caroline in the City (1996, with Amy Pietz, Norman Large, and Gregg Daniel), and Sliders (1998, with Marshall R. Teague and Bill Blair) and worked on the thriller Murder in the First (1995, with Christian Slater, Brad Dourif, Mia Kirshner, Ben Slack, Stefan Gierasch, Time Winters, Eve Brenner, Tory Christopher, Bob Shuttleworth, and James A. Swan), the war drama Saving Private Ryan (1998, with Leland Orser and Harve Presnell), and the television war drama Mutiny (1999, with Lark Voorhies, James B. Sikking, Robin Gammell, Michael Cavanaugh, and Ken Jenkins). He lent his voice to the video games Heroes of Might and Magic III: The Restoration of Erathia (1999), Might and Magic VII: For Blood and Honor (1999, with Melodee Spevack and Dan Woren), and Heroes of Might and Magic III: The Shadow of Death (2000). In 2006, he hosted the reality game show Treasure Hunters. Further acting work includes episodes of Jack & Jill (1999, with Jeremy Roberts), Band of Brothers (2001, with Scott Grimes, Neal McDonough, and Simon Pegg), One on One (2003), NCIS: Naval Criminal Investigative Service (2004, with John Rosenfeld and Robert Costanzo), CSI: NY (2005, with Todd Stashwick and Francis Guinan), Hot Properties (2005, with Kevin Brief), Hannah Montana (2007, with Robert Costanzo and Sam Zeller), CSI: Miami (2009), The Jay Leno Show (2009-2010), A Guy Walks Into a Bar (2011), Victorious (2012), Modern Family (2012), Ben and Kate (2012), Up All Night (2012), Incredible Crew (2012), The Tonight Show with Jay Leno (2010-2013), Lab Rats (2013), Ask a Slave (2013), Key and Peele (2013), The United Colors of Amani (2014), Anger Management (2014, with James Black), Hot in Cleveland (2014), Benched (2014, with Jay Harrington), See Dad Run (2014), Young & Hungry (2015), Jimmy Kimmel Live! (2011-2015), NCIS: Los Angeles (2015, with Miguel Ferrer), Shaded (2015), Mike Tyson Mysteries (2016), Scorpion (2016), Fameless (2016), Con Man (2016, with Stephen Root), General Hospital (2017), and Powerless (2017, with Corbin Bernsen). Film work includes the thriller Rules of Engagement (2000, with Bruce Greenwood, Richard McGonagle, Gordon Clapp, David Graf, and Thomas Knickerbocker), the crime comedy Nurse Betty (2000, with George D. Wallace, Kevin Rahm, Steven Culp, Deborah May, and Greg Bronson), the biopic Alexander (2004, with Christopher Plummer), the television comedy The New Partridge Family (2005, with Steve Larson and Richard Wharton), the war drama The Great Raid (2005), the short comedy Real Hollywood Meeting (2007, with Vladimir Blokh), the comedy Pickin' & Grinnin' (2010, with Tracey Walter), the television drama Boomerang (2013, with Darin Cooper), the crime thriller Feeding Mr. Baldwin (2013), the television comedy Do It Yourself (2014), the music drama Dance Camp (2016), the music drama XOXO (2016), the crime comedy The Petal Pushers (2017), and the comedy Tim Timmerman, Hope of America (2017). More recent projects are recurring roles in the comedy series Tosh.0 (2012-2017) and The Mick (2017), guest roles in Stuck in the Middle (2017) and Shameless (2017), the short comedy In the Hole (2017), the television comedy Almost Vegas (2017), the comedy Making Babies (2018, with Ed Begley, Jr.), the short comedy I Got This (2018), and the comedy Girls Will Be Girls 2012 (2018). External links * LairdMacintosh.com – official site * * Category:Performers Category:VOY performers